Lovers and Assassins
by KakashisNo1Fangirl
Summary: completed! An assassin is out to get Kurama and the others. But when the assassin falls in love Kurama, what will happen? KuramaxOc
1. Yay! I might be killed!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakasho (though It would be nice to ow Hiei and Kurama!!!!) 

"Oh! My dear, Yukina! I love you so much!!! Did you see me..." Kuwabara said flexing his muscles as they walked down the street. Yuske rolled his eyes, and Hiei just walked giving deadly glares at Kuwabara. Kurama was walking behind them, a little to exhausted from that party they threw last night after completing another mission. And it seemed everyone was suffering a major hangover. 

"Hold it right there your four. I have another mission for you." Botan said cheerfully grabbing Kurama's arm. 

"Damn it, Botan. How many are you going to give us!?" Yuske muttered. 

"I heard that. And don't think I'd give you this mission, but seeing as how you're the only spirit detectives in the area, I have no choice." Botan said, with maddening superiority.

"Whatever. Just get straight to the point." Hiei said bossily.

"Hmph, well. Koenma knows there is going to be a new transfer student at one of your schools, supposedly, she's a demon working undercover to assassinate anyone who works for Koenma. So, she's pretty much setting out to kill you four!" Botan said brightly.

"Oh, great another person to test my katana on." Hiei said evilly. 

"Botan, how do we know who this person is?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. 

"Hello!? Are you brain dead or something? You have spirit awareness remember? When you meet them, you'll know if anything's up. Stupid." Yuske said smirking.

~~~

"Hello, class today we have two transfer students. Allow me to introduce Ayame Akimoto and her sister Megumi Akimoto." The teacher said abruptly at the start of Kurama's class.

'This must be who Botan was talking about.' Kurama thought. 'But which one is it, whichever one it is, they seem to be hiding both their spirit energy very well.' 

"Hello," said Ayame.

"Oh. Hello." Kurama said kindly, giving her a friendly smile.

"Okay class...now with today's lesson..." the teacher started.

Kurama observed the girl right next to him, she seemed oddly familiar to him, but they just met. His eyes scanned her over, she had waist long black hair, porcelain skin, and beautiful green eyes. Kurama kept staring, until the girl tuned and glanced at him, both of their eyes meeting, both turned to their blank notes and blushed embarrassingly. Lunch time came around, and Kurama went outside to start on the lunch his mother packed him. Still thinking of that girl, he failed to notice someone coming towards him. 

"Hello, Shuuichi!" said Ayame said merrily. 

"Um. Hello." Kurama replied, puzzled.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" She asked smiling. 

"Oh, of course not." Kurama said smiling back at her, oblivious to the glares that the other girls were giving Ayame. 

They both ate silently, glancing up at each other every now and then, and blushing every time they caught each other's eyes.

~~~

"So does anyone have any leads?" Yuske asked when they caught up with each other. "Anyone suspicious, or something?" 

"Well, there are two new transfers in my class." Kurama said quietly. 

"Care to give us any names?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. I believe their names are Ayame and Megumi Akimoto." 

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara said, with his eyes out of his head. "We also have some chick from this 'Akimoto' family."

"That's probably just a coincidence you nitwit. So all we have to do is find out is which of the three is our assassin, and kill them without mercy." Hiei said dangerously. 

"This is going to be harder than we thought Hiei." Kurama said calmly.

"I suppose. Hey, I have to go out on a 'date' with Keiko, or something stupid like that, I'll see you guys later." Yuske said. 

"That boy is whipped." Hiei muttered under his breath, which only Kurama could hear.

~~~

Okay. I know what you're thinking. Waste of time...and this sucked. Well...whatever. Leave a review. I don't care if it's a flame...I need help writing anime fics anyway. So anyway. I won't write more unless I get reviews. Um. Arigato. 


	2. Can I borrow your binoculars?

Disclaimer: I like... do not own this show... Yeah. Sorry!

If you're looking for some GREAT J-Pop...listen to BOA or Utada Hikaru (even tho Boa is korean) 

~~~

"Shuuichi, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, here you go." Kurama said smiling back. 

It has been a couple weeks, and the gang only knows of the transfers. Botan has been encouraging them to get to know them, which only Kurama has been doing. Needless to say, Kurama and Ayame have become good friends, despite the fact that she maybe his future killer. Yukina and Kuwabara have finally started going out, much to Hiei's disliking, but Hiei just continues to train and stays out of the way. 

"All right class, now can any tell me..." the teacher said going off into his long lecture. Kurama started writing his notes, as well as Ayame. But then Ayame passed Kurama a note.

_Shuuichi,_

_I need to talk to you after school, alone. It's really important, I'll meet you at the tree where we eat lunch._

_-Ayame Akimoto._

_  
_Kurama frowned at this note, what did Ayame possibly have to tell Kurama? Kurama spent all of class puzzled, and wondering what it was. 'Well, if we just talk, I might be able to determine if she's the demon or not.' As soon as class ended, Ayame slowly put together her things, and the same with Kurama. After everyone in the class left, Ayame came up to Kurama's desk.

"Shall we?" Ayame said smiling. On their way down, Kurama's hand bushed against hers several times, causing them to blush. As soon as they reached the tree, they both sat down. Ayame closed her eyes for a minute, and then opened them, gazing at Kurama. 

"Shuuichi, I don't know if you know why you're here but..." Ayame said, blushing. "...But I really like you." 

"Oh!" Was all Kurama could say. "I-I really like you to." Kurama said quietly.

"YOU DO!?" Squealed Ayame. "Oh, Kurama-chan I am SO HAPPY!" She said, hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"YES! I DO!!! PLEASE----LET----GO----CAN'T----BREATHE!!!" Kurama choked. 

"Oh. I'm sorry!!!" Ayame said with a sweatdrop on her face. "Well...if you like me, would you like to go um, on a picnic or something in the park?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." Kurama said cheerfully.

"Ok, here's my address, pick me up at twelve tomorrow!" Ayame said kissing his cheek. Kurama's eyes opened wide, for a second it seemed her spirit energy increased alarmingly. Ayame, ran away before Kurama could even realize what was happening. 'I never sensed so much energy before.' Kurama thought, 'it could be Ayame...but...' 

"Oh Shuuichi! You're friends are here!!!" His mother said kindly when he got home. 

"Thanks mother, are they in the living room?" Kurama asked.

"Yes honey, a guy with black hair, and another one, but shorter...and some ugly guy with orange hair." His mom said cheerfully.

Kurama laughed at her remark towards Kuwabara, and went to the den.

"You're late." Hiei said as Kurama entered the room.

"Sorry, something came up." Kurama said truthfully. 

"Well whatever, did it have to do with that girl?" Hiei asked.

"How did--how did you know?" Kurama asked, shocked. 

"The look in your eyes when you talk about her, it's sickening." Hiei said moodily. 

"Oooo! Kurama has a girlfriend! Who is she Kurama?" Kuwabara said while making kissing noises. 

'Might as well not hide it. They're bound to find out, specially if Hiei figured it out so fast.' Kurama thought. "Okay, well her name is Ayame." 

"WHAT!" Yuske yelled. Kuwabara fell over, and Hiei just smirked with an "I knew it" look.

"Are you crazy Kurama? She could be the enemy!" Yuske said.   


"Well I think it's all very sweet, if you ask me." Botan said.

"AH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?" Yuske yelled.

"Kurama's mother let me in. Anywho, I think this girl could be smitten with him as well, while passing by at Kurama's school I saw them..." Botan said winking. 

"And I got the pictures to prove it, 500 yen for a set of five!" Kuwabara's sister said happily. 

"Can you give me a discount sis!? I'm flat broke, since you borrowed all my money for going to a club." Kuwabara said trying to snatch the pics.

"Nope, sorry bro." she replied.   
  
Yuske was still yelling at Botan for giving him a heart attack, Kuwabara and his sister were arguing and Kurama was just standing there, with his mouth wide open at the scene.

"Shut up! If you didn't forget, we have a mission to finish We aren't here to discuss Kurama's damned love life." Hiei said fingering his katana threateningly.

"You shut up, shorty! We know what we're doing and we don't need some midget telling us what to do." Kuwabara said glaring at him.  
  
"I am not a midget." Hiei said disgruntled.

"Yeah you are." Kuwabara said putting his arm on Hiei's head.   
  
"LISTEN YOU---" Hiei said taking out his sword.

"Oh dear." Kurama's mother said, coming in with tea. "Shuuichi, a girl named Ayame called, she said she'll be late for tomorrow, and won't be home 'til twelve thirty." Kurama's mom said kindly.

"Okay, thanks mother." Kurama laughed nervously.

"You're going on a date with this girl?" Hiei asked.

"Yes..." Kurama said looking at the ground.

"OH! THAT'S SPLENDID KURAMA!" Botan said joyfully. "You can finally do your job!"

~~~

"He--hello. Is Ayame home?" Kurama asked nervously. He was nervous for today, and didn't know what to wear. He just decided to wear his black shirt and black pants, that would make girls hearts melt. 

"Of course." Said her mother, smiling at him kindly. "Come in." 

Ayame came down a moment later, looking stunningly beautiful in a white blouse and red skirt while her hair up in a bun. Kurama's mouth was slightly open, and handed her the flowers nervously, "theseareforyou." He said in a rush. She blushed and giggled and went to put them in a vase and they left carrying the basket filled with sandwiches.

"You look really nice." Kurama said after they left.

"Thanks, Shuuichi, and you look great today to." Ayame said smiling. 

When they got to the park they found a tree to sit under, unaware that they were followed.

"You're hogging the binoculars!" Botan whispered in a nearby bush.

"So? They're my binoculars!" Keiko said, followed by a loud thump!

"Ouch, what'd you do that for Botan?" Keiko whined. 

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Botan said. 

"Quiet you guys! Otherwise they'll know we're spying on them..." Yukina said. 

Anyway, back to happy couple...

"Open up Shuuichi!" Ayame said with a sandwich.

"Mm! This is great Ayame." Kurama said, after swallowing some sandwich.

"Thanks!" Ayame said smiling.

They spent the day under the tree talking, about normal things. Classes, their families, friends, thought Kurama never told her that one of them was a demon and the other two were spirit detectives. Kurama's arm was now around Ayame's hip, and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder as they gazed dreamily at the sunset. Finally their eyes met, as they leaned into a deep, passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were all sleeping peacefully in the bushes. 

'This day was perfect' Kurama thought after he walked Ayame home. 'What the--' Kurama was grabbed from behind and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Is this really the one we're after?" Sneered a voice. 

"Yeah! He don't look so tough." Another voice replied, both of the voices failed to realize that Kurama was now conscious."Get Akane in here now." The second voice said again. Kurama heard footsteps, then a door opening, and then more footsteps. 

"So you found him? what about the others?" said a familiar voice.

"It was only him my lady." Said the other. "I see you're still in your human form." 

"Yes. Well, good job I suppose, but that's not going to make Kouji happy." Said the voice.

'Where have I heard her before.' Kurama thought hurriedly. 'This must be the assassins Botan was talking about, and now they're going to kill me.'

"So, let me see your face before I kill you." She said softly.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to gaze directly on her. Their eyes met, both of them widening in horror. 

'_Ayame?!_' Kurama thought.

~~~  


CLIFFHANGER!!! Ok. I needed to post this chapter, cause I realized you might be a bit confused. Please reviews, appraisal, insults...whateva!

Thanks Christy for reading this first!

So like...

**REVIEW!**

**Or Else No more FICCY! (like I said it CAN be FLAMES...can someone explain what that is...?)**


	3. Author's Note

Oh my goodness. Someone liked my fic

! I'm really happy now, and I'm currently working on the third chapter. though, something bothered me today. There is another fic, like mine, probably better to with a similar plotline, and the author is Neko-Chan16!!!I'm sure she's probably a good writer, but don't get any ideas that I copied her!!! I'm really sorry if it seems like I stole your plot Neko-Chan16! 

Like I said....

I'M SORRY!!!


	4. Deadly Arrows and Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own the yu Yu Hakusho characters or like the show!

~~~ 

"What is it, Lady Akane?" said the little demon, with a squeaky voice. "Kouji wants him dead. Why are you hesitating?"

Lady Akane assumed her demon form. A girl, with long flowing white hair, and fox ears, perked up. Kurama's eyes widened even more (if possible).

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

_Kurama and Akane are hiding in a cave, along with a sack full of precious treasures. Kurama was playing with the deadly seeds, catching them every time he threw them up in the air. Akane was sitting on a rock, looking very worried, and glancing at Kurama every ten seconds. _

_"Kurama--" Akane began, "I--I need to tell you something." _

_"What?" said Kurama kindly. Kurama looked at Akane, he has always been harsh on her, until lately. It was really simple, she was a very powerful demon, almost as powerful as Kurama. But lately, Kurama has found himself thinking longingly of spending his life with her. Which was very odd, because he didn't like anyone except for his friend. It puzzled him slightly, but he simply shrugged it off._

_"I...I think I love you." Akane said nervously. _

_"Love?" Kurama said frowning. _

_"Yes. Kurama, love." She said simply._

_"Well, I'm sorry, I can't say the same." Kurama lied. "And I don't think you should say the same either. Love, is nothing but a bitch." Kurama said harshly. "Now let's go, those stupid humans are probably gone, and if they aren't, we can take them on." Kurama smiled at Akane, who was nearly in tears. It hurt Kurama so much..._

_~*~ end of Flash back~*~_

It hurt Kurama so much, her face wasn't full of joy, like it once was. It was cold, expressionless. 

"Let him go." She said at last. 

"Ok---let him what!?" The second one said. 

"You heard me, it won't be fun if he's tied up." Akane said coldly. "Plus the others will know. Wait until we have them all." 

"You can't disobey Kouji's orders!" The other one squeled. 

"ENOUGH! SPIRIT ARROW!" Akane yelled, and a second later, the other one fell over dead. 

"Now, do you have a problem with my command?" Akane said threatningly. 

"No--no lady Akane." The other one sputtered out as he took the ropes off.

"Good. Then let me escort him out." She said harshly. 

They walked down the empty unfamiliar halls. 

"I promised I wouldn't fall in love with you again, Kurama, but it seems I have," Akane said coldly as they walked. 

"How-how did you know it was me?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Just the look on your face when you saw me, it's enough." Akane said. "I spared your life tonight, I could have easily killed you. But..." Akane trailed off and they walked on into silence again.

"Why did you..." Kurama said but he was cut off.

"Because...why would I tell you? When you left me to die...I don't have a reason to tell you Kurama. Just be aware, next time we meet, I won't go easy. I'll kill you. Tata." She said as she pushed him out of what changed back into her house. "Oh and if you tell anyone where you went, I'll know." 

'Still a bitch, I see' Kurama thought grumpily. 'Who's Kouji though? Apparantly she works for him' Kurama thought jealously. Kurama got home to find his mother sleeping peacefully on the couch. Kurama smiled at his mother, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. He went to take a shower (A/N: *drools*). He got out, wrapping a towel around his waist, proceeding to his bedroom. 

"Bad time, I see." Hiei said as Kurama turned on the lights to discover the black-haired demon sitting at his windowsill, looking extremely bored. "Anyway, Koenma sent this for you. It's a file about some demon who calls herself Soul Bandit. Lame name if you ask me." Hiei said and without so much as a goodbye Hiei left. 

**Information on the demon Youko, Akane. **

**Infamous for her ability to produce several copies of herself and manipulate them. **

**Techniques used:**

**The spirit arrow.**

**An attack the pierces the heart of a target with the user's spirit energy. Can shoot long range.**

**Mirror Image**

**An ability that uses an incredible amount of spirt energey to make a living copy of the user. **

**------------------------------------**

**Youko Akane, died being hunted down by the famous demon, Hamaguchi Kouji. She was known for concealing her spirit energy, and using stealth stole up to an estimated 15 billion yen in precious Spirit Treasures with the bandit Yoko Kurama.  
**

"How did Koenma get this?" Kurama thought aloud to himself, still dripping from his shower. He got dressed and fell into a fitful sleep. 

_~*~ Weird Freaky Deam...Thingy~*~_

_"Akane, I can't hold this is anymore...I love you." Kurama said abruptly, at the same cave they hid in a year ago. He looked at her shocked face, tears forming in her eyes. _

_"Why...why couldn't you tell me this when I told you?" Akane sniffed. _

_Kurama moved closer to her, wiping the tears off of her cheeks, looking at her concernedly. _

_"I was afraid..." Kurama said. _

_"Am I that scary?" Akane sniffed, smiling. _

_"Yeah." Kurama said. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth. She put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in happiness. She opened them again and looked at Kurama's handsome face, and smiled at him. He smiled back, gazing into her deep green eyes, they went in closer and their lips touched softly, both of them lost into each other. _

_"KURAMA!!!" Akane screamed._

_"Akane!" Kurama screamed, back in the forest, looking for his lover. _

_"Over here." Akane whimpered. When Kurama saw her, his heart ripped in half. Akane was pale, with the exception of the horrible scarlet red that was flowing out of her chest. _

_"What...who did this to you?" Kurama snarled.  
  
"Hama---hamaguchi." She said, barely speaking.   
_

_Kurama held her in his arms, holding her tightly, even though the blood was now on he didn't care. He was silent, comferting Akane, whoes tears were threatning to burst out of her any minute._

_"Akane, you can't die. It will be all right, we'll give up the life of crime and settle down somewhere, I know you've always wanted to do it. Just stay with me..." Kurama said, looking into her sad eyes. "don't...don't leave me." _

_"Kurama...I...love....you..." she said sadly before she closed her eyes, into eternal slumber.   
  
~*~ End freaky Dream thingy ~*~_

Kurama woke up abruptly, in cold sweat. It was Monday now, he got ready for school, and kissed his mother goodbye as he walked to school in silence. 

"HELLO! ^_^" Botan yelled popping of a tree Kurama walked by. 

"0_0 Botan...you...startled me." Kurama said. 

"Yes, I have a tendency of doing that. So anyway, how was yor date with Ayame?" she said winking. 

"It was...wonderful." Said Kurama truthfully. 

"Oh, wondreful! By the way, Koenma wants you and everyone else to meet at 5 o'clock, apparently, he has a lead about the assassin." Botan chirped. 

'I see I must be the only person who knows, besides Koenma.' Kurama thought.

"SHUUICHI!!!" Yelled a girl, "Oh my gosh! I love you! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" Yelled a girl as she glomped as soon as he passed the gates. 

"Oh...I'm very flattered...but I'm go--going out with Ayame Akimoto!" Kurama said desperately. 

"Nuh-uh...I heard she dumped you yesterday! I overheard her telling her sister!" The schoolgirl said cheerfully. 

"Oh...well I'm sorry, but I don't think we'd be a good match." Kurama said.

"Oh..." said the dissapointed girl. 

"HOW BOUT ME SHUUICHI!?" Yelled more school girls.

"NO! GO OUT WITH ME!" 

"I LOVE YOU!" 

"AHHHHH!" Kurama screamed, 'Must get--to bathroom!' he thought frantically as he ran through the halls, followed by screaming girls professing their undying love. Kurama ran into the nearest boy's bathroom, sighing in relief. 

"Gee. Are all the nignens this desperate?" Asked Akane in her human form.

"No...they just have a thing for me." Kurama said catching his breath. "Why'd you tell them we broke up!?" 

"It's not their bussiness, but technically...we did." Ayame said raising an eyebrow. "Anyway. I just came to check up on my favorite victim. Have a good day now." 

~~~

*At the end of the day*

**Ayame prepared to leave school as slowly as the day she and Kurama met under the tree. Her brain told her that she was in love with Kouji now, but her heart said otherwise. She left school, making sure no one was following her. She was already in enough trouble, letting Kurama go didn't seem like the right choice, as she looked at all the bruises that appear even with her human form. She didn't know why she loved Kurama. It was Kouji who revived her, when Kurama was nowhere to be found. It was Kouji who helped her train to be the demon she was today. Yet, her feelings toward Kouji were also with fear,and being in Kurama's arm made her feel like she could accomplish anything. She made her way to the dark alley and entered the back door to her house. **

**"You're late." said an angry demon.**

**"I'm sorry, I had to make sure no nignen followed me." Akane said, assuming her demon form and bowing. **

**"Are you still in contact with Kurama?" He snarled.**

**"Yes, Kouji." She said, still bowing. **

**"What have I told you about getting personal with the target?" He boomed.**

**"Not to..." Akane said fearfully. **

**"And you have clearly disobeyed me. You have been alone with him several occaisions and yet, there fails to be a dead body. And you haven't even been trying with the other three. I will to see to it that you're punished. The servants will have thier way with you, and I'm cutting off your spirit energy so you can't fight back." **

**"But master--" Akane pleaded.**

**"ENOUGH!" Kouji said, slapping her across the face. "You work for me, and do what I say. Remember it is_ I_ who revived you, if it weren't for me you won't even be alive." He said cruelly.**

**Akane's face was swollen now, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She took a bath, preparing for what those awful, dirty servants would do to her, and praying that somehow Kurama would rescue her.**

*Now back to Kurama*

"Are you okay, Kurama?" Koenma said when they went into the office.

"No...I feel fine." Kurama said sadly. 

"Yes. Well Botan, Yuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara go to my librairies and do some research on our mission." Koenma said. 

"But sir...we wouldn't know where to begin." Botan said frowning.   
  
"I said go, and don't disobey my orders Botan, otherwise I'll dock you salary!" Koenma said.

"Oh, come on you guys! We got some research to do!" Botan said hurriedly. The other's left without a word.

"Now, sit down Kurama." Koenma said kindly.

"Thank you, sir." Kurama said as he sat down on the velvet red chairs. 

"I know of your past Kurama, and your past with Akane. Luckily no one has looked at these files in years." Koenma said at once, "it must be hard. To have someone you love try to kill you." 

"Do you know why she's trying to kill me?" Kurama asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But I suspect I know who she's working for." Koenma said calmly.

"I think I know to...but how is it possible?" Kurama asked remember ing his painful flashback.

"Hamaguchi is a powerful demon and his specialty is manipulating his oppenant and turning them into his allies." Koenma said simply. 

"But Akane...I saw her die right in front of my own eyes, did he---" 

"Yes, Kurama, he revived her. It was quite easy for him you know. After that he must have manipulated her enough to turn her into a cold-blooded assassin." 

Kurama chose to say nothing and looked at the ground. Things were going through his mine rapidly. 'So that's what she meant when she sadi I left her to die. Hamaguchi must have manipulated her memories. That bastard. I'll kill him.' Kurama thought angrily. 

"It seems as though she's lost feeligns for you Kurama. She chose not to kill you that night. It must mean she had some feelings for you. But I fear for her, Hamaguchi doesn't accept failures, and he might torture...or even kill her." Koenma said sadly. 

"He--what!?" Kurama said.

"You heard me Kurama, Hamaguchi shows mercy to no one, not even his allies. He only lets them alive because of their power, and if they get defiant he kills them off." Koenma said sadly.

"I have to---" Kurama started.

"You can't do anything Kurama. Let Akane handle it on her own now. I fear if you all did something, you might come off worse in the battle." Koenma said wisely.

"What?" Kurama said angrily. 

"You heard me, wait until the other understand the situation. They don't don't even have a vlue on what's going on. Now, please go to the library and tell everyone that they can go home now. 

Kurama glared at Koenma, before he stormed off. He didn't care what Koenma said. He was going to get Akane out of Hamagushi's clutches. 

~~~  
  
DUNH DUNH DUNHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen next? Will Kurama free his love and live happily ever after? Or will he be to late?! 

Please review, and thanks LegosLuver123 for the nice review. I still don't know what a flame is...


	5. In Love with Soul Bandit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

_"You can't do anything Kurama. Let Akane handle it on her own now. I fear if you all did something, you might come off worse in the battle." Koenma said wisely._

_"What?" Kurama said angrily. _

_"You heard me, wait until the others understand the situation. They don't don't even have a clue on what's going on. Now, please go to the library and tell everyone that they can go home now. _

_Kurama glared at Koenma, before he stormed off. He didn't care what Koenma said. He was going to get Akane out of Hamagachi clutches. _

_~~~_

"NO!" Akane cried, as several demons overpowered her and started taking her kimono off. "Please...don't!" 

"BE QUIET! Hamaguchi was ever so kind to let us have our way with you, you little bitch, so be quiet!" A demon snarled. 

"AH!" Akane screamed as one of them grabbed her breast, she kicked them in the stomach.

"You wench! We'll tell Kouji!" Another screamed. 

Akane sobbed at the top of her lungs. If she couldn't use her spirit energy, she'd have to use the energy from her body...

"SPIRIT ARROW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Several arrows came out of her and killed all the demons trying to grope her. She sniffled, fearing what Kouji would do when he found out. She looked around, and disguised herself as one of the demons she just killed. She was exhausted, hopefully Hamaguchi wouldn't suspect what just happened. 

She nook out of the house, using all the stealth tactics that Kurama taught her to steal. She snook out of the dark alley and assumed her human form so she could blend in. She was on the run now. She has been planning to do it after she killed Kurama, Hiei, Yuske and Kuwabara but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She started crying remembering the way Kouji would hit her if she asked about Kurama, isolating her from the demon world. She was forbidden to talk of the spirit world that she longed to be in again. She felt dead inside, but thinking of Kurama somehow made her feel alive again. 

She hid behind a tree, thinking Kouji figured out that she had defected. Carefully, she snook a glance and saw Kurama running rapidly to her hideout. 'I can't let him get killed...' Akane thought. 

'KURAMA!' Akane said, through telepathy.

Kurama stopped abruptly. 'Akane?' 

'Yes, Kurama. It's me. I---meet me by our tree.' Akane said.

'But why?' 

'I can't explain...it's rather difficult...Just meet me there. I'm cutting off our connection, so...so just meet me there.' 

Akane watched him head towards the direction of the school, and Akane, who made sure she wasn't being followed, jumped from tree to tree until she saw the school. She looked around and decided to head down, spotting the familiar red hair of Kurama. 

"Are you all right?" Kurama asked at once at the sight of her. 

"I'm fine, Kurama." Akane said, closing her eyes in tiredness. "But I might not be for long. Kouji must know by now that I ran away. I didn't want to be an assassin. I had no choice though..." 

"You ran away?" Kurama asked in disbelief. "But why?" 

"I've wanted to get out for awhile...but Kouji wanted me to stay. I've been kept in isolation from the world know, the only contact I've had with people, is usually when I have to kill them. But it's hard to kill someone you love..." Akane said smiling. 

"Love?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Kurama, we've been over this." She said smiling. "But...I was wondering if I could stay with you or someone...I know Kouji is out to get me...I need somewhere to hide..." 

"I---I could find someone. In the meantime...I'll have you stay with me. My mother would love to meet you." Kurama said smiling. 

"Okay. Shall we get going then?" Akane said.

"Okay..." Kurama said, they both walked hand in hand until they went to Kurama's house. 

~~~

"Oh! What a beautiful young girl!" Kurama's mother squealed. "You poor dear...to have your family die at such a young age, I'll have you stay in the guest room."(a/n that's the excuse they used...) 

"Thank you Mrs. Minamino." Ayame said bowing.

Kurama showed her to her room and smiled at her. 

"Ayame...I've always wanted to ask you...are you still upset at me?" Kurama asked.

"....No. Kurama, I'm not. What's past is past." Ayame said hesitantly. "Well...good night." 

"Good night..." Kurama said as left her room. 

Kurama went into his room and turned on the lights. And to his amazement saw Hiei on the windowsill. 

"Any reason why you're here?" Kurama asked calmly. 

"I followed you. Kuwabara's stupidity better not be rubbing off on you Kurama. Why are you letting her stay? It'll be easier for them to track you down." Hiei said. 

"I'll explain this to all of you tomorrow. Right now I need my sleep. It certainly has been an exhausting day." Kurama said. "I'll see you--" he turned around to discover Hiei already left. 

_**~*~Dream/Flashback~*~**_

**_"Awe. Is Kurama mourning the death of his weak little girlfriend?" A voice sneered._**

**_"HAMAGUCHI! Show yourself!" Kurama yelled, still holding on to Akane. _**

**_"I'm here Kurama!" Hamaguchi snickered. "She really is a beautiful girl..." Hamaguchi said stroking her cheek. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her, you damn piece of filth!" Kurama growled. _**

**_"She should been with me...we are the perfect match. Both of us, tortured, but Akane insisted on staying with you. Saying she loved you. Even whilst I was killing her she kept crying your name. Pathetic." Kouji said softly, ignoring him. _**

**_"Enough. You're going to die...now!" Kurama screamed. _**

**_"I don't think so." Kouji said before he leapt and ran away. _**

**_"COME BACK HERE!" Kurama yelled as he followed after...leaving Akane's body behind. _**

**_~*End Dream/Flashback~*~_**

"Shuuichi, Shuuichi darling, you'll be late for school." Said his mother as she shook him gently. "Miss Akimoto is waiting for you downstairs. Now hurry, before you're late." 

Kurama got up and put on his school uniform. He packed his things and went downstairs too see a sad looking Ayame. She smiled feebly at him, and he smiled back. After saying good-bye to Kurama's mother they both walked to school in silence. 

"HEY!" Yelled Hiei from a tree. 

"Hey Hiei." Kurama said calmly. 

Hiei leapt down, and cautiously looked around, and sighed when he saw no one. 

"Hiei...what's wrong?" Asked Kurama who was now looking around.

"Someone...is following me." Hiei whispered. 

"Who's fol---" But Kurama never finished when he heard a high pitched scream.

"HIEI!!! WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY! COME HERE HONEY!!!" Said a strange girl, with pigtails.

"AH! GET AWAY!" Hiei yelled as ran down the straight with the girl following him. Kurama chuckled softly and looked over at Ayame. She was looking around and listening very hard.   
  
"What's the matter?" Kurama asked.

"I---Kurama, put your arm around me." Ayame commanded.

"But wh--" Kurama said.

"Jusy do it!" Ayame whispered urgently as Kurama pulled her closer. 

"Okay...I think we're being followed. I was afraid of this...Kouji has other assassins beside me, and now they're after me to...though I daresay they aren't as good. You and your friends aren't in danger...at least now until I'm killed..." Ayame whispered urgently.

~~~  
  
"Wow. Those girls cried really hard when they saw your arm around me..." Ayame said. 

"Yes. Well...they'll get over it." Kurama said sighing. 

"So where are we going Kurama?" Ayame asked walking besides him.

"Well...we're going to Yuske's house." Kurama said quietly.   


"I see..." Ayame said. 

"Don't worry...no one will follow us..." Kurama said quietly. They walked to his house, her hand brushing his, several times, until he grabbed it. They knocked on Yuske's door and found a cheery Botan.

"He-llo! Come on in! ^_^" Botan said happily. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!" Hiei yelled as he chased Kuwabara around the room. Yuske, Keiko, and Yukina were calmly drinking their tea.

"OH! You are impossible!" Yelled Botan as she took out her oar and hit Kuwabara with it. 

"Heh. Stupid ningen." Hiei scoffed. 

"YOU TO!" said Botan as she hit Hiei with her oar. 

"Ow..." Kuwabara said.

"Anyway. I believe Kurama wanted to talk to us about something." Botan said looking at Kurama who's hand was still in Ayame's. They both sat down next to each other. 

"Well. I beleive you all should meet Ayame Akimoto." Kurama said calmly. They all said their hello's, and Ayame made hers. "Well...it turns out she was the assassin set out to kill us." Kurama said taking another sip of tea. Kuwabara, however fell over and yelled. "THAT LITTLE GIRL!?" 

"Yes Kuwabara. Her. But it seems she has ran away..and now the demon she works for sent out another assassin to kill not only us, but her also." Kurama replied. 

"Who was she working for?" Hiei inquired. 

"Ha--Hamaguchi." Ayame said looking at the ground. 

"Who is this Hamaguchi guy? I could take him on..." Kuwabara started.

"I doubt you could." Ayame said, which shut Kuwabara up. 

"So, Ayame needs a place to stay and someone to protect her." Kurama said. 

"She can stay with me..." Hiei said. Everyone was taken aback. 

"You?" Kuwabara laughed. "A midget like you...is going to protect her..." Kuwabara said laughing hard.

"I don't mind." Ayame said cheerfully. "I just don't want to put anyone in danger." 

"You're not." Hiei said simply. "We should get going now, if we don't want any assassins or pigtailed girls to follow us." 

"Oh. All right then. Can...I say good-bye to Kurama?" Ayame asked. 

"You're going to see him tommorow...but if you must." Hiei said irritably.

"We have to go now, Yuske..." Keiko said.

"We do?" Yuske asked dumbly.   


"YES!" Keiko said dragging Yuske out of the room. Everyone followed. 

"Kurama...I...if anything happens to me...just remember...I'll always love you." Ayame said. 

"Akane...I will always love you as well." Kurama said. They looked into each other's eyes, both of them were standing, ready to leave, when their lips met. They stood there for a minute, before they let go. Her arms were still around his neck, and his around her waist. She smiled as they pulled into another kiss, their lips brushed each other gently, as Akane opened her mouth to let Kurama's wandering tongue in and explore. Finally...after what seemed like hours, they let go both left. (Okay. I'm not good at the whole...kissing thing. So like...if it wasn't good enough...I'm sorry!) 

~~~

"You really love him, don't you?" Hiei asked as they approached an apartment complex.   


"Yes. I really do." Ayame said calmly. 

"And he really loves you. Akane." Hiei said looking over at Ayame.

"How--how did you know?" Akane asked.

"You're a demon. I went through Koenma's file on some demon that worked with Kurama, and he always mutters your name in his sleep. Well at least when we shared a room at the dark tournment. It's no coincidence, I'm not a dense ningen." Hiei said.

"Well then. I suppose you wouldn't mine if I changed back to my demon form once we get back." Akane said. 

"Yes. I suppose you can." Hiei said. Hiei unlocked the door, and said, "You could have the bed...if you could find it." Akane avoided the cartons of ice cream, newspapers, and files and looked frantically for the bed. She took her demon form again, just in time to hear the phone ringing.   
  
"Hello?" Hiei said. "Oh, hey. Oh...yeah sure. It's for you." Hiei said tossing the phone at Akane.

"Hello?" said Akane. 

"Hey Akane, it's me, Kurama." Kurama said.

"Hey!" Akane said happily, her ears perking up. 

"I just wanted to see if you got to Hiei's safely..." Kurama said.

"Awe that's so sweet of you!" Akane said squealing, not noticing Hiei roll his eyes. 

"Yes. Well I better let you get your sleep. I'll pick you up for school tommorow. Good night." Kurama said. 

"Alright...goodnight honey ^_^" Akane said. 

*click* 

"Hey Hiei, I'm kind of hungry. Do you got anything to eat?" Akane asked.

"Yeah...check the refrigerator." Hiei said. 

"Wow...you have alot of ice cream." Akane said astonished, looking at the conents, which was nothing but ice cream. 

"Yeah. It's the only ningen food I like." Hiei said whole changing into his pajamas. 

"Oh...okay. Well...I'll just wait until Kurama picks me up." Akane said politely. "So Hiei I..." but she turned around and found Hiei sleeping on what looked like a couch.

  
  
"I knew this would happen. Expose her to the human world...and she falls in love with it. Well, well Megumi. It looks like you'll have to honor of killing her, as well as those dimwitted boys." Cackled a voice.

"Yes, thank you Master Kouji." said a demon who was bowing very low. 

"Make sure not to dissapoint me, Megumi. I want her head..." 

"Very well. I will start in the morning." 

"Excellent..." 

~~~

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!: 

Leave a review, please!! *hands out ice cream and pearls* 


	6. Wakey Wakey!

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuYu Hakusho show...

~~~

"I knew this would happen. Expose her to the human world...and she falls in love with it. Well, well Megumi. It looks like you'll have to honor of killing her, as well as those dimwitted boys." Cackled a voice.

"Yes, thank you Master Kouji." said a demon who was bowing very low. 

"Make sure not to dissapoint me, Megumi. I want her head..." 

"Very well. I will start in the morning." 

"Excellent..." 

~~~

"Wakey, wakey!" Hiei said sarcastically. 

"Mm...ten more minutes." Akane muttered.

"But your boyfriend's here..." Hiei taunted.

"KURAMA!" Akane yelled happily.

"Ha. You fool, I was just joking. But he's coming over in ten minutes." Hiei said smirking.

", YOU GOT ME UP FOR NOTHING!?" Akane yelled irratibly. 

"Yeah." Hiei said unconcrenedly.

"Bastard." Akane mumbled as she snuggled herself more in Hiei's blankets. 

"May I remind you, that you are a guest." Hiei said.

"Yeah well....may I remind you once again are a ba---" 

*knock knock knock*

"Come in." Hiei said.

"Hey Hiei." Kurama said. "Is Akane ready for school?" 

"Yep! ^_^" Akane said, in her uniform.

"AH! 0_0 How'd you get ready...? You were in bed a minute ago..." Hiei said, shocked. 

"It's a secret Hiei-Chan!" Akane said cheerfully. "SAVE ME SOME SWEET SNOW!!!" Akane yelled as she and Kurama started walking towards school.

"You must have seen all the ice cream Hiei had." Kurama said cheerfully.

"Yep! I always thought he wouldn't have any ningen food." Akane said.

"Well...I think that's the only ningen food he approves of." Kurama said. 

"Oh...Kurama...I missed you so much." Akane said abruptly. 

"Me too, Akane..." Kurama said.

Akane giggled as they walked to school, ignoring all the crying girls...

_"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME SHUUICHI!?" _

_"*SNIFF* WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER?!" _

_"I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!" _

"Shuuichi...I have to go the restroom. I'll meet you outside of class!" Akane said.

"Okay." Kurama said cheerfully.

~~~  
  
"Hey Akane." Megumi said once Akane entered the restroom

"Oh...Megumi...hey." Akane said nervously.

"Funny thing Kouji told me...you ran away for that scum Kurama." Megumi said dangerously. 

"Yes, so what of it?" Akane said defiantly.

"Tsk Tsk. I thought you knew better than to do that to poor Kouji. His heart is broken now...being rejected twice. You don't want history to repeat itself, do you?" Megumi said. "And speaking of history...class is about to start. I'll see you and lover boy later." Megumi left cackling evilly. 

'Kurama...' Akane thought weakly.

"Pay attention class, today's lesson is..." 

'KURAMA!' Akane yelled.

'What the--' Kurama said jumping slightly. 'Akane...why are you yelling? It's going to give me headache...' 

'Sorry...but I got URGENT news to tell you, Hiei, Yuske and Kuwabak--I mean Kuwabara.' Akane said.

'What....?'

'Listen...can you ask them to meet at Yuske's place again, tonight? We might not have much time...' Akane said.

'I guess.' Kurama replied. 

'Great...' akane said as she cut off the connection.

"Why my house!?" Yuske asked after they got together after class.

"I don't know...Akane didn't say why." Kurama said calmly.

"Whatever. You're lucky my mom is still hungover from whatevr the hell she was drinking last night." Yuske muttered.

"HE-LLO! ^_^" Botan said popping out of a vase.

"O_o. Do you ever greet people with a normal hello!?" Yuske said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" 

"Oh. Mew. Mew!!!" Botan said, getting out of the bush. 

Kurama chuckled nervously as an irratated Hiei and a happy-go-lucky Akane came into the room, followed by a dumb, lovestruck Kuwabara, then Yukina and Keiko came in.

"HIEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Akane said as soon as everyone sat down.

*everyone stares at a blushing Hiei*

"AND GET THIS! SHE'S A NINGEN!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Hiei said pulling out his katana.  
  
"Awe...cute. The shorty has a girlfriend!" Kuwabara mocked. 

"Quiet you!" Yelled Hiei as he chased a cheerful looking Akane across the room.

"WHEEE!!! COME ON HIEI...YOU RUN SLOWER THAN A HUMAN!!!" Akane teased.

"I DO NOT!" Hiei yelled back.

*everyone sweatdrops.* 

"Um...Akane...perhaps you should tell us why you wanted this meeting." Kurama said.

"Don't be silly....we have to wait for Koenma!^_^" Akane said still getting chased.

"You don't know Koenma..." Botan started.

"Don't be silly Botan...of course I do! I was talking to him through that communicator thingy before Kuwabaka---"

"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Before Kuwabaka got here!" Akane said cheerfully. 

"Well...I suppose we do have a good reason to wait." Botan said.

*everyone continues to watch Hiei run after Akane.*

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"COME BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU!" 

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

"WON'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND DISSAPROVE!?" 

"SHE IS NOT MY GRiLFRIEND!"  
  
"YES SHE IS!" 

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!" 

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISN'T"

"NO SHE ISN'T" Akane yelled.

"YES SHE IS!" Hiei said. He stopped and turned beet red.

"AHA! SO SHE IS!! ^_^" Akane said happily

~~~  


Thanks to all...*counts reviews* SIX REVIEWERS!!!! 

Katie and Kya rock!!!! AND THEY ALSO HAVE AWESOME TASTE!!! *giggles* and 1SlyLittleAngel is really smart...for telling me what a flame is!!! Haha!!! 

*hands everyone enchanted flowers and swords* 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Reflecting A Rose and A Lost Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!

Hiei silently glared at Akane across the room. The group was all sitting peacefully, drinking the green tea Keiko prepared for them. Akane meanwhile was returning Hiei's glares with funny faces.

"Where the Hell is Koenma?!" Yuske said after an hour of silence.

"He is a busy man, Yuske." Botan said.

"Probably busy taking a nap." Yuske grumbled.

"I heard that, Yuske." an older Koenma said. "So, I am finally meeting Kurama's girlfriend." 

"Yep!" Akane said cheerfully, hitting a blushing Kurama on the back.

"But, more importantly we have to get to down to bussiness. Betraying sides is something that Kouji would---" 

"Who the Hell is Kouji?" Yuske cut in.

"The demon after you four, and now after her to. Now...as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, betraying sides is something Kouji is going to tolerate. I'm afraid Akane is going to have to stay at a safehouse, and it can't be at either of your houses, sorry Kurama." Koenma said winking.

"Wait a minute, how do we know she's even switched sides." Kuwabara said out of nowhere.

"Does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? You heard Koenma, this Kouji guy wants her dead. Even you wouldn't be that stupid to joke about that. Or maybe you would be." Hiei said smirking.

"Take that back you midget!!" 

"Kuwabara. This is serious. I've seen what Kouji does to his betrayers, I've had to hunt every single one of them down myself, bring them back, and watch them get tortured..." Akane said seriously. "Sometimes he even does that to people who haven't betrayed them to remind them what happens if we do." 

"Tortured?" Kuwabara said shaking.

"Yes. Getting whipped from dawn to dusk and going without food until they die, Cutting off fingers...some people try to kill themselves just to escape from it all." Akane said sadly.   
  
"How pleasant." Hiei said sarcastically taking another sip of tea.

"Akane have you---" Keiko asked then stopped.

"I've been punished Keiko." Akane said looking into her tea.

"How often?" Botan asked without thinking. Koenma threw her an angry look, but Akane continued to look into her cup.

"Well, alot. If Kouji feels like I haven't told him I loved him, or I don't catch someone fast enough." Kurama gritted his teeth, and his hand's grip tightened on his tea.

"That's awful!" Botan said indignantly. 

"That's enough. The bottom line is, we have to put a stop to Kouji's operations. His other assassin is looking for us." Koenma said wisely. 

"But how do you we even find him, it seems he ain't coming out in the open anytime soon." Yuske said.

"True, and our hideout isn't easy to find." Akane said regretfully. "But I'm pretty sure Kurama knows where it is." 

"How does---" 

"I have my ways, Yuske." Kurama said calmly. 

"Anyway, if we do this right we can have them arrested tommorow, I'm sorry I took so long. I was in the middle of a facial..." Koenma said.

*everyone falls over* 

"Well, I'm going to take Akane to the safehouse. Only Botan, Jin, Touya and I know where it is." Koenma said. "Well, come along Akane." Koenma said getting up. Akane got up, and slowly walked out, Kurama's eyes never left Akane untill she got out. He sighed, and took another sip of tea.

"Well, we better be on gaurd tonight," Kurama said. "I will see you all in the morning." And with that Kurama slowly left the Uramishi house, knowing that he being was followed. 

~~~

"Jin, Touya, meet Akane." Koenma said once they got to the location.

"Hello." Akane said bowing, "it's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you to, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Touya said politely.

"Ah, don't be such a killjoy!^_^" Jin said, "We're happy to meetya either way!"   


Akane giggled, but Koenma had a stern look on his face. "We'll tell you if it's alright to step out. In the meantime keep her entertained, and protect her, she has been through alot." 

"Wait! Koenma sir, thank you ever so much for doing this, if I could but one more favor?" Akane said.

"Sure, seeing as how you are the only one who shows me respect, I'll be more than happy to!" Koenma said.

"Thank you. Please, tell Kurama I love him and...give him this!" Akane kissed Koenma on the cheek, oblivious to Botan's glares.   


"Erm. No problem, but it would probably won't be the same...coming from me and all." Koenma said, laughing.

"KOENMA, SIR I REALLY THINK WE SHOULD GET GOING!" Botan said. 

"Oh, well goodbye!" Akane said waving.  
  
~~~

"Okay, you can show yourself now." Kurama said calmly when he got into his bedroom.

"You really do take all the fun out of following someone..." drawled Megumi.

"Aka--" Kurama asked looking at the figure straight ahead of him. She had the same hair, beautiful eyes, fair skin, everything that he noticed about Akane. The only difference was that these features were colder, and less friendly. 

"No. Megumi. I'm her twin sister." Megumi said. "At least I know why she ran away...you _are_ good looking! Now, give me a kiss!" Megumi said grinning evilly as she jumped onto Kurama. Kurama moved out of the way quickly. 

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play then I'll have to play that way as well." Megumi said pulling out her rope. 

"I--I---" Kurama said nervously. 

"Silence!" Megumi said lassoing the rope around Kurama. "I think you'll remember these ropes from the last encounter with my sister. Now, I believe you owe me a kiss." Megumi grabbed Kurama's jaw forcefully and slammed her lips onto his own, Kurama was slightly enjoying this (he's a boy, what can I say?) until a certain memory intruded his thoughts...

_'...Kurama...I'll always love you' _

'Akane!' Kurama thought abruptly, he yelled angrily breaking out his ropes, taking out his whip and attacked her in one swift movement. 

"How'd you break the rope?" Megumi said.

"It's my secret." Kurama said. "Now, be prepared to die. Kagon Retsuzan Shi!!!" (attack where he cuts people up with that rose whip...)

With that, Kurama cut Megumi into little eensy weeny pieces, that burned up and dissapeared. Kurama looked around and heard a voice chuckle. 

"Excellent, Kurama. Megumi was my second best assistant, and you killed her in a matter of seconds." chuckled the cold voice of Kouji. "Excellent." And with that silence followed.

~~~

"No! KURAMA!" Akane screamed in her sleep.

"Wake up lass!" Jin said shaking Akane.

"Kurama?" Akane said, looking around, hoping to see green eyes flashing in her direction. Instead, all she saw was dusty old furniture, illuminated by the moonlight in the tiny window. 

"Oh, sorry lass, just us." Jin said, his ears drooping slightly.

"I'm sorry Jin. I'm just worried about him." Akane said. "I promise first thing in the morning, we'll do something fun." 

"Great! Now you should really get some sleep now." Touya said coming out of the shadows. "Don't forget, you're not the only one who cares for Kurama, we all do, and we hope that the four get of this ordeal alive and unhurt. But all we can do now is hope." 

"Touya is right, now get some sleep." Jin tucked Akane in, and he and Touya left the room to make sure no one was in the house.

"I hope Touya is right." Akane said sadly before she fell asleep.

~~~

"Oh, Koenma sir this whole ordeal bothers me." Botan said for the hundrenth time. "Why would HAmaguchi kill Akane, and then bring her back to life just to torture and isolate her!" 

"Botan. I don't know." Koenma said exaraspatedly.

"And I do worry about Yuske and the others." Botan said. "How do we know they can beat this demon?" 

"Botan, I know they can beat him, very easily too. But the emotional scars, going through all this, I'm not sure Akane will be the same. You have to understand the feelings she must have towards Kurama and Kouji. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Kouji will be a part of her forever. I just hope that won't affect her in any way..." 

"Me neither," Botan said, a tear dripping down her cheek.

~~~

Hiei got out another ice cream buck out of the freezer, munching on it. He felt extremely guilty for making all those death threats towards Akane, even if she did have them coming. He couldn't but help for sorry for her, for all the shit she went through, and yet, he admired her for it. If anyne knew hardships, it was Hiei, and he commended Akane for being that strong. 

The phone rang, Hiei still eating his 'sweet snow' decided not to answer it. The message played. "I'm obviously not here. Leave a message or die."

"OH HIEI! You're so funny!" Said the voice of the pigtailed girl. "Well anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for the great day today. It would be nice if we got together again. Did you know that schoolgirl with the black hai, she seemed really happy about something...well anyway, call me back sweetie!" 

Hiei smiled after listening to the message. Michiko was a great girl. Maybe Hiei will actually tell Kurama, Kuwabaka, and Yuske about it after this mission. Maybe.

~~~

"Oh, Yuske. I feel so bad for Kurama and Akane, it's clear that they love each other so much, and this Kouji guy wants to take it away from them." Keiko said, hugging Yuske tightly.

"Keiko, Kurama is a strong, level-headed guy, and Akane, as much as a goof as she can be, is probably just as strong level-headed. Don't worry about them. They can more than handle this on their own." Yuske said, hugging her tighter. "We have to face Hamaguchi tommorow. I'm more than sure nothing will happen to me, but if something does, just remember that I'll always love you. No matter what." Yuske said softly.

"Oh, Yuske, I will always love you to." Keiko said. They both stood there, safe in each other's arms for what seemed like hours before they went to bed. 

~~~

"Aikechi (is that how you spell it?). If I die, remember that the catnip is in this closet." Kuwabara said seriously.

"Mew.^_^" His kitty responded.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe." Kuwabara said hugging the kitty. "You're a cute little kitty, yes you are!"  
  
"You. Are. THE. Biggest moron. EVER." Shizuru said bonking him on the head when she came in. "Aren't you worried that you _might_ actually die?" 

"Shows what you know! I'm not going to die!" Kuwabara spat. 

"Then _why_ is there a will on your table?" Shizuru said taking it from Kuwabara.

"I-----" 

"And I leave all of my possesions to...my precious kitten Aikechi. Except for my dirty laundry, which my sister will get." Shizuru droned. "YOU LOSER! AT LEAST GIVE ME GOOD STUFF BEFORE YOU DIE!" Shizuru stomped on Kuwabara for the whole night, so all that was heard in the Kuwabara household was...

"AHHH!"  
  
"I WANT SOME GOLD!" 

"Mew! ^_^"

~~~

Sorry this was so...slow-paced. And not as funny!!!! I promise the next one will be more actionfilled. And like...some stuff is revealed! Like always, leave a review, and I'll love you forever. 

Anywho, special thanks to: 

Chibificgirl-100: I'm really happy someone put me on their favorite author's list. Do you like Harry Potter fics? I wrote one to.

Hime no the Dawn: I LOVE the pen name. Much more original than mine *snorts* I'm glad you thought it was funny! 

*hands all the reviewers kittens and Jin dolls that say 'yer a crazy one Urameshi!' *

*giggle*


	8. Whee! Catch Me!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu Yu Hakusho manga and/or anime. But what I do own is.....PENGUINS!!! COME MY PENGUIN ARMY and...HELP ME RULE THE WORLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLD! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!!!! 

~~~  
  
Kurama stayed in bed that night, staring at the stars and the moon. He lived every memory he had with Akane, both in his human and demon form. He even remembered Megumi, who helped them out once escape. He both loved his mother and Akane with all his heart, and hoped neither one of them would ever get hurt because of him. He drifted off into a fitful sleep, worrying about the people he loved most. 

"Morning, sunshines! ^_^" Akane said waking up a snoring Jin and Touya.

"Wha?" Touya asked, his eyes half open.

"In a minute ma, a mans got to sleep you know." Jin said turning over.

*Akane falls over*

"WAKE UP!!!" Akane said angrily pulling out a gong and ringing it sevral times. 

"AHHHH! O_O I'M AWAKE!!!" Jin and Touya both yelled.

"YAY! Now...time for you to make me breakfast!!!" Akane said happily.

"YOU WOKE US UP TO MAKE BREAKFAST!?" Touya yelled angrily.

"Gee...and I thought you were the calm one. Yes. I WANT BREAKFAST!" Akane said slowly.

"Come'on Touya, it's our job." Jin said dragging Touya into the kitchen.

"HELLOOOO! ^_^" Botan said, her head popping from the side of the door.

"Ah! You crazy woman! Ye nearly gaveme a heart attack!" Jin said punding his chest.

"Great! ^_^. Akane, may I speak to you!?" Botan said cheerfully. 

"Yeah, sure." Akane said. "Servants! GO Make me breakfast!!! ^_^" 

"Now we're her servants...?" Touya muttered as they left. 

"Oh, Koenma gave me the funnest people to hang out with!" Akane said jumping on her bed. 

"Ehehheh...^_^;;;" Botan said.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"   
  
"I just want to know how you're feeling."  
  
"I feel just fine!" 

"I don't think so, Akane. Last night, Jin and Touya told me you were muttering Kurama's name in your sleep! Now drop the cheerful act and tell me how you're FEELING!"

"I..." Akane muttered, lost for words.

"I'm sorry, Akane, I shouldn't have yelled at you. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Botan said preparing to leave.

"Wait, Botan!" Akane said, grabbing her hand. 

"Yes?" 

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet, but please stay." Akane said. 

"Oh, alright." Botan said smiling slightly.

"Great! SERVANTS MAKE MORE BREAKFAST FOR BOTAN!^_^" Akane yelled happily as she heard Touya grumble.  
  


"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Akane said as she flew aound with Botan on her oar. "BOTAN, YOU GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE PUPPIES!" 

"EVEN---I DON'T FLY THIS FAST!!!" Botan screamed as she clung on for her dear life. Jin and Touya watched the blue and white blur fly around the room several times with slight interest. 

"At least she has her mind on something other than Kurama." Jin said to Touya.

"True, and it looks like she's having fun." Touya responded. "I just hope she doesn't call me ser---"

"SERVANT CATCH ME!!! ^.^" Akane said as she jumped from the speeding oar onto Touya.

"AH! 0_0" Touya said as she fell on him. 

"Hehehe." Jin laughed, as he stared at the hole Botan made in the wall and Akane sitting ontop of Toya, poking him every two seconds. "All right lass, time to get off Touya." Jin said winking.

"TOUYA!!! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Akane said yelling in his ear after she got off of him. 

"I---I think so..." Touya said.

"YAY!" Akane yelled. 

"MUST---find----aspirin..." Touya said getting out of the room.

"Find me some to.-_-" Botan muttered coming out the wall.

"Oh, dear. Jin, do you think they're mad at me?" Akane asked. 

"No, of course not." Jin said laughing

~~~  


"Shuuichi, honey, time to wake up." Shouji said softly.

Kurama's mother left the room, to let Kurama change into his clothes. After Kurama brushed his teeth, and took a shower, he ate breakfast and left to Yuske's house. 

"Oh, when will this pounding stop? -_-" Touya asked, laying on the couch.

"Hm, I don't know..." Akane said. "But I'm going to go talk to Botan, you guys should take a nap..." 

Akane left the room, her robes flowing behind her. She entered the room and found a sleeping Botan, who was sleeping peacefully. Akane, who didn't want to wake her, patiently waited for her to wake up, and watched the sky to pass the time. 

"Oh, Akane, I didn't hear you come in." Botan mumbled rubbing her eyes and stretching out like a cat.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to talk." Akane said turning to Botan.

"That's nice of you. So what do you want to talk about?" Botan said kindly. 

"Anything." Akane said.

"Okay...I know this may be insensitive to ask, but why did Kouji kill you?" Botan asked.

"Well...it is a very long story..."

~~~

"Are you all ready?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Yuske said grinning.

"Let's get on with this, I have plans for today." Hiei said taking out his katana.

"Oh...with your _girlfriend_." Kuwabara said making kissing noises.

"Shut up, idiot." 

"no, you!"

"You're the one who's talking. Moron." Hiei said going out of the door. 

"Will you both calm down? Geez, you two can't stop fighting, even for a second." Yuske said, marching ahead.

'Those two are going to be in-law someday.' Kurama thought as he followed. 

"It's not my fault Kuwabaka doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Hiei said as they left.

"Take that back shorty!." Kuwabara said angrily.

"Everyone follow me, and be on gaurd, we could be attacked." Kurama said calmly. They walked in silence, until they reached the place where Kurama was once held. 

"This is the place?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Yes." 

"Doesn't look that scary."

They went through the alleyway and found a way to sneak in. The place looked as if it had been used, but no one was to be heard or seen. Then they heard a beeping go off from Yuske's pocket.

"Yuske, I need to talk to Kurama!" Akane said hurriedly.

"Akane?" Yuske asked, looking at her demon form.

"YES! Now let me to talk to him, NOW!" She said.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. Here." Yuske said handing Kurama the communicator.

"Kurama, watch out for Kouji's---mmmph!" Akane said as she was cut off by a fiercesome looking demon.

"Sorry to cut this short. But I have found your beloved Akane. If you ever want to see her or any of the goofs in this house again, come and get them before dusk." Kouji said grinning evilly, the communicator screened went fuzzy, and Kurama angrily threw it at the wall.

"We have to go to the safehouse!" Kurama said.

"We don't even know where it is though!" Yuske said.

"Call Koenma or someone!" Kurama yelled.

"I'm afraid that won't be necesary, Kurama." Koenma said poofing right next to him.

"Koenma, sir, where is the safe house?" Kurama asked urgently. 

"I'll tell you Kurama, as soon as we get this one errand out of the way." 

"An errand? At this time!?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, in case you haven't noticed, we have company."

Kurama looked around, to discover endless amounts of demons come out of the shadows. "Leave them to us, Kurama, you and Koenma can go ahead. We'll meet you there." 

"Are you---" 

"Kurama, we'll be fine, it'll be like taking jewels from a ningen. and I always could use a warmup." Hiei said getting ready to slice everyone into pieces. 

"Okay, when you guys are finished go to the tree at Kurama's school. Touch the knot on one of the roots and follow the secret passageway." Koenma said before they ran off. 

"IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, TELL YUKINA I LOOOOOOOVE HER!" Kuwabara said while slicing a demon in half. 

"Your lucky I don't kill you, Kuwabaka." Hiei said while slicing several of them at a time.

~~~  


A/N: Okay. Chances are...no one has read this fic. And I guess i'm updating to fast or whatever. Anyway, to console whoever likes this fic...I'm making a SEQUEL!!! Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. I PROMISE everything is revealed, like why Kouji has done this, if Kuwabara makes it out alive to only get killed by Hiei, and why Botan was soo...territorial about the kiss on the cheek. (i'm sure you all know why!!!)

Anyway: 

ChibiFicGirl-100: Yeah, my fic is Harry/Ginny! *sqeuals* 

Everyone else: review, or I shall sick my penguin army on you, and it will hurt.

Penguin Army: I'll give you power of Greenland and the North Poll if you hurt anyone who doesn't review the fic.

So. I don't wanna say it again, but REVIEW OR ME PENGUINS WILL COME AFTER YOU! (BY THE WAY FLAMES ARE WELCOME!) 


	9. capture the Katana

Disclaimer: I Do not OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Whoevver thinks I do has problems. 

_"Kurama, watch out for Kouji's---mmmph!" Akane said as she was cut off by a fiercesome looking demon._

_"Sorry to cut this short. But I have found your beloved Akane. If you ever want to see her or any of the goofs in this house again, come and get them before dusk." Kouji said grinning evilly, the communicator screened went fuzzy, and Kurama angrily threw it at the wall._

_"We have to go to the safehouse!" Kurama said._

~~~

"Koenma sir, did Kou--"

"Yes, Kurama, I'm afraid he found out where it is. I'm amazed...the best security measures were put on it, but..."

"I see, we have to hurry Koenma!" 

"Well, no point in talking if that's what you want!"

The two ran in silence, towards the tree where he and Akane met for the first time in his human life. They touched the knot, and jumped in. The closer they got, the louder Kouji's and Akane's voice became.

"Let me go you foul thing!" 

"You know my dear, Kurama isn't here, just one kiss!" 

"No way, I love Kurama!"

Kurama opened the trap door, and found Kouji holding Akane by the wrist, and Jin, Touya and Botan tied up in the ropes, watching sadly. Kouji was exactly how Kurama remembered him, as tall as Kurama, with black hair flowing behind him. His hands that were around Akane's wrist were deathly looking and long. He turned around, his red eyes gleaming madly.

"So, Kurama, the hero finally came!" Kouji laughed. He pushed Akane into the wall, who started bleeding. 

"Let them go, Kouji." Kurama said, taking out his whip.

"I don't see why, Kurama." Kouji said.

"Fine, take this then, Kagon Retsuzan Shi!!!" Kurama yelled, Kouji just smirked, and then appeared right behind Kurama.

"You honestly think I'd be stupid enough to just stand there?"Kouji said, "I'm faster than you think Kurama..." 

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" Kurama said, rushing over to Akane's side.

"Why? Why? You have to gull to ask me why. Well since you asked, I'll tell you why. Akane always loved you. She never loved me, she loved you. So, I killed her, tricked you into following an exact copy of myself, then revived her, and made her what she was. But her heart was never in it anymore, and I figured, it was your fault. Her memory started to come back, but only a little at a time, so I decided to kill you before she figured out the truth. But no, in two lifetimes, she has always chosen you!" Kouji angrily yelled as he started to glow with energy. 

"Do you really love her, Kouji?" Koenma asked from behind him. "If you loved her, why did you put her through so much torture, pain, anguish...no one deserves that. Especially the ones you love." 

"What do you know about love?!" Kouji said slashing at Koenma. Botan looked fearfully from the sides, but Koenma dodged that just in time. 

"Kouji, I know more than you do." Koenma said calmly. 

"DIE FOOL!" Kouji said slashing again. "If I can't have her, no one can!!!" 

"Enough!" Kurama, got up, taking his rose out again. "It's time to settle this."

~~~

"Ah! Piece of cake!" Kuwabara said laughing, looking at the sliced demons on the ground.

"Yuck! Well whatever, let's go, Kurama might need some help." Yuske said, grinning and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. 

"I doubt it, but I suppose it would be nice for a change of scenery." Hiei replied, putting his katana away.

"Come on, follow me, I know where Kurama's school is!" Kuwabara said.

"Like we'd follow an idiot like you, you'd probably lead us to the North Pole." Hiei smirked.

"Take that back!"

"Never."

"Midget."

"Moron."

~~~

"Don't underestimate me Kouji. I'm just as deadly in my human body as I was in my demon form." Kurama said glaring at him.

"Hn, that doesn't say much." Kouji said laughing. Kurama growled.

"Kagon Retsuzane Shi!" 

"Katana Ankoku!" (dark sword). Kouji yelled, avoiding the whip. A sword materialized out of the air, similar to Kuwabara's, but it was darker, much longer and more powerful.

The two battled on for an hour, neither one of them showing signs of weakness. Koenma was looking for a way to untie Botan and the others, while Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuske were running towards the safehouse. 

"Why don't you give up!?" Kouji said furiously defending himself from Kurama's whip.

"I don't plan on doing that Kouji. I told you. I'm settling this once and for all!" Kurama said attempting to cut him again.

"You're a very good oppentant, Kurama, too bad you have to die!" Kouji said as he made a stab for Kurama. 

Kurama, nearly avoided it, but had a small cut on his cheek. Akane, fluttered her eyes for a moment, taking in the scene before her. Koenma was still struggling with the ropes on Botan, and Jin and Touya were glaring at something ahead of her. She turned her head, and saw Kouji and Kurama fighting intensley.

"Kurama..." Akane said weakly. Her head was pounding, though all she cared about was Kurama's safety. Kouji struck Kurama down, and left him weaponless. 

"Be prepared to die." Kouji said. Akane's eyes widened, and despite how weak she was, she stepped in front of Kurama a split second before Kouji struck his sword on them. Kurama widened his eyes as he realized what was shielding him from the blow. Kouji's eyes widened to, and he stopped through his attack although it was too late. The sword had already wounded Akane, and blood was already flowing freely out of the wound. 

"I--Akane...I didn't mean for this..." Kouji stammered, putting away his sword.

"Get away from her!" Kurama said angrily. 

"Kurama...are you okay?" Akane asked quietly. She was lying down on the ground, breathing lightly, and looking into Kurama's eyes.

"I'm fine..." Kurama said, alost for words. 

"Good..." Akane said, closing her eyes.

"Akane, don't...don't leave me, again!" Kurama said, shaking her slightly. 

"Don't worry Kurama, I'm not going anywhere..." Akane said weakly. She opened her eyes again, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Go get him..." Akane said, before fainting. Kurama's eyes widened, and he yelled. He took out his whip, and he and Kouji attacked each other with all their might. 

"Fu ka Enbu jin!" Kurama said. Kouji tried as he could, avoided a few, but got hit by many. He collapsed to the ground, his spirit sword dissapearing and bloody flowing from his many cuts.

"Akane..." Kouji said, before closing his eyes. Kurama watched Kouji for a minute, Kurama breathed heavily as realized that Kouji would never come back. He rushed over to Akane's side, he wasn't moving. The ropes on Jin, Touya, and Botan all dissapeared. Koenma hugged Botan automatically, who was blushing (well...both of 'em were!). Jin and Touya rushed over to Kurama and Akane. All of them were looking at her with concern. Kurama checked for her pulse...and to his delight discovered...

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Kurama said happily. Botan and Koenma started doing the happy dance (thats what I do when I'm happy!) And Jin and Touya grinned, Kurama gently picked Akane's light body up and was about to carry her dout of the building when he heard...

"BRING ON THE DEMON BABAY!" Yuske said innapropiately, grinning pointing his finger at nothing.

"I told you he didn't need help." Hiei said moodily.

"Hey...I wanted to help!" Kuwabara sad coming out of the trap door also.

"You're kind of late, Urameshi!" Jin said in a rush, like he always does. 

*Yuske and Kuwabara falls over*

Hiei approached Akane and Kurama. 

"So you two did alright..." Hiei said.

"Yes, we did." Kurama said, brushing some hair out Akane's face.

"I have something to tell Akane...but...I'll wait until she's recovered." Hiei said looking at Akane.

After they got things settled, everyone left the builidng, and went to Yuske's house. Keiko went up and hugged Yuske, nearly crushing him. Shizuru and Yukina were there too, and both approached Kuwabara.

"Kazuuma, oh. I am so glad you're alright!" Yukina said happily.   


"AWE. Yukina, I'd make it out through anything just to see you!" Kuwabara said, flexing his muscles impressively.

"Oh, Kazuuma! You're so funny!" 

"Yeah, sure. Hey brother, I'd knew you'd make it out!" Shizuru said, punching him hard on the back, making Kuwabara trip and fall over.

"Ouch!" Kuwabara said.

Kurama laid Akane down on the couch. Her bleeding had stopped and her face wasn't as pale as before. Kurama sighed heavily and looked at the moon that was now out. It reminded him of the day he professed his love for her. He looked at her again, and kissed her before returning to the room where everyone was celebrating. 

"Andthenshegoestouya!catchme!!!" Jin said to Yuske. "Iswear,she's as crazy as you Urameshi!" 

"Heh heh. ^_^;;" Yuske said. Touya was talking to Hiei, stopped and glared over in Jin's direction. 

"Koenma sir...I have to tell you...I really..."

"I know....Botan I like you to!" 

"YAY!" Botan said grabbing Koenma. 

"Botan...stop...CHOKING...ME!" Koenma said, twitching. 

"Sorry, Koenma sir!" 

"Botan don't call me Koenma sir..." 

Kurama laughed, he approached Yukina and Kuwabara. 

"Yukina, do you think you could check Akane out? It seems she's healing nicely, but I want a second opinion." Kurama said politely.

"Of course, Kurama. I'll be back Kazuma." Yukina said folliwng Kurama. Yukina looked over Akane's wounds. She was frowning the whole time, and looked like she was concentrating. She finally turned around to a worried looking Kurama.

"Kurama...she'll be fine...but...there are so many wounds and bruises on her. I don't know how she got them...it wasn't all from the fight, was it?" Yukina asked. Kurama went over to Akane, who was now sleeping. There were many bruises and scars on her. 'How could I be so stupid and not see it?' Kurama asked himself.

"I guess Kouji...did it." Kurama said. Yukina gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. 

"I'm sorry..I.." 

"It's okay. I'm going to go ask Yuske if Akane and I could stay for tonight." Kurama said leaving the room.

~~~  
  
Akane opened her eyes. She was on a bed, and had bandages around her stomach. Remembering what happened before, she looked around for Kurama, to her amazement, she saw him napping on the chair next to her. She smiled, already knowing what happened. She looked around the house to see where she was. She found Yuske and Keiko sleeping next to each other on the couch, Jin and Touya on each of the chairs, and Hiei eating breakfast.

"So, you're awake." Hiei said eating some ice cream.

"Yes, I am. Isn't it a little to early for that?" Akane said softly, pointing to the carton of half eatan ice cream.

"Hn." Hiei said, but reluctantly put it back in the freezer.

"It seems as if everybody is okay..." Akane said dully.

"Yeah, they were concerned about you though." Hiei said.

"Oh? Were you worried about me?" Akane asked playfully.

"No." Hiei lied.

"Awe...Hiei! YOU MEANIE! ^_^" Akane said, taking his ungaurded katana.

"Give that back!" Hiei said furiously.

"No way!" Akane said sticking out her tongue. 

"WOUNDED, OR NOT, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT BACK!" Hiei said chasing her. Hiei chased her around the house, waking Yuske, Keiko, Jin, Touya, Botan (who was sleeping in a vase), and Koenma. Though, instead of breaking the fight up, they just tiredly watched. 

"AWE...SUCH BIG TALK FOR SUCH A LITTLE MAN!" 

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"YOU KNOW THE RULES, HIEI, YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

"ARGH! DIE!"

"I LOVE YOU TO HIEI!!!" 

"COME BACK!!!"

"Nuh-uh!" 

Hiei continued to chase Akane around the room, nearly breaking everything in the room. The racket woke Kurama up almost immeaditely. He walked into the next room, watching the black blur, which was Hiei, and the white blur, which was Akane. He watched for a couple of minutes before Akane stopped. 

"KURAMA!" Akane went up to him a split second later.

"Akane...I'm glad to see that you're awake." Kurama said hugging her back.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake to..." Akane said giggling.

Hiei took his katana and grunted, "i'm going home." Keiko and Yuske said they were going to start breakfast, and Jin and Touya insisted on helping.

They stood there for a minute, embracing each other tightly. 

  
"I was scared that I was going to lose you..." Kurama said at last.

"I was scared that I was going to lose _you._" Akane said. 

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Akane?" 

"I love you."

"I love you to." 

~~~

A/N: Yes...Yes I know. LAME-O Ending. Anywho. Yes. Me gonna right a companion fic to this instead of a sequeal. But I'm also gonna right an epilogue to this fic. I really like complete things. This is my first fic I've finished. Great. 

Anyway:

Special thanks to:

Chibificgrl-100: You are the best! You're really nice and gave me positive feedback for every chapter! Here, you deserve a present *give ChibiFicGrl a small army of servant penguins* They're even potty-trained!!!

LegolasLuver123: Me fellow Orlando fan!!! Thanks for reviewing my fic!!!Thanks EVER SO MUCH!

*hands out basketfuls of chocolate and ice cream* 


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...or do I....?**

**J/k. I definately don't!!!**

~~~

**Dear Diary,**

**So that is what happened nearly a year ago. **

**It turns out Hiei wasn't dating a human after all, but coincidentally he's dating my sister, Sakura. I was more than happy to hear that she was still alive, for I beleived she betrayed Kouji years ago. Like the loving sister she was, she's been keeping tabs on me. She and Hiei are still dating, and are living in the demon world. Yuske and Keiko's wedding is coming up soon, and Botan is the Maid of Honor. Shizuru, Yukina, and I are bride's maids. Yuske's best man is naturally, Kuwabara. Kurama, Koenma, and much to Hiei's protest are all the groom's men. Botan and Koenma are both dating now, and Yukina and Kuwabara's relationship is more serious, much to Hiei's disliking. **

**I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Kouji hadn't killed me. But all I can think of now, is how happy I am that I can live a peaceful life with my love. It was very hard to explain to him the way I was abused my Kouji. Kurama took it hard to, though he was rather calm about it, like always.**

**Though Kurama says it's no fault of mine, I feel angry at myself for nearly killing him. I also feel guilty, knowing that maybe Kouji's fate could have been different if I didn't break his heart. Though, this path has been brought to me for a reason, I'm sure. **

**Kurama and I are both working now, and we're even living together that we're out of school. Both of us have never been happier. So with all that said and done, I can't help but wonder what's in store for us in the future.**

***Akane***

Akane closed her diary, and sighed. She looked out at the window of her apartment. Snow was falling peacefully onto the ground, into the nightlife of Tokyo. Kurama was sleeping peacefully in the room next door, his snores heard. Akane smiled, and went to turn off her light. She stared at the ceiling for hours, before falling into a peaceful sleep. She woke unusually early the next day, greeted by the beautful birds by her window, chirping happily. She stretcted, and then changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. She started making instant ramen, when Kurama came in, only wearing boxers and a collared shirt, which was unbuttoned, brushing his teeth. Akane blushed at the sight. She pretended to be busy, while Kurama went to go finish getting ready. He came in a minute later, wearing slacks, his collared shirt (buttoned up), and a tie. He kissed her goodbye and left. 

Akane went to the store afterwards, after a busy day of working, she went home. Surprisingly, Kurama's coat was already on the hanger, and it smelled as if dinner had been prepared. A moment later, Kurama came out, wearing a white shirt under a thin cashmire sweater. He gave her a charming smile, and told her to get ready for dinner. Akane, very excited, showered and put on a stunning black dress. She put her hair into in elaquant bun and met Kurama in the living room. 'It's alot cleaner than usual...' Akane thought as she looked at around. Kurama put his hands over her eyes, telling her to keep her eyes closed.

When she opened her eyes, she found a delicous dinner waiting for them on the table and lit candles. They both ate dinner, and Kurama brought out dessert. Ice cream. Her favorite! He handed her an indivisual pint, and when she opened it, she gasped. Kurama took the box inside the carton and got down on one knee, and opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Akane...we've known each other, for...a long time. You are the most beautiful and kindest person I know, and you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, will you marry me?" Kurama asked nervously. Akane, was very shocked. She just looked at Kurama, and the ring and said...

"Yes, nothing would make me happier!" Akane said.

~~~

A/N: Maybe I shouldn't write a sequeal. I really liked this ending...the best writing I've had for quite some time. Gomen, because it wasn't that funny. I really hope y'all liked it. If you want me to make a sequeal...please tell me. And please. Leave a review!

By the way! I forgot to thank Uhhh...(seriously thats what they put down!!!) So thanks you Uhhh!!! I love how you signed it! ^_~


End file.
